


El arte del compromiso

by SadistaSensible



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Celos, Courtship, Frottage, M/M, Maruma, Non canon compliant, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Twoshot, nunca se si escribir las tags en español o ingles, posesividad, slowburn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistaSensible/pseuds/SadistaSensible
Summary: "El sufrimiento es lo único que encontrarían desde el inicio de su tumultuoso compromiso, y al parecer ambos se habían entregado a su destino con los brazos abiertos."Shibuya Yuuri se ve forzado a enfrentar la realidad de su relación con Wolfram cuando una inesperada propuesta tiene lugar de la forma más inoportuna.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue creado como obsequio de cumpleaños para una de mis mejores amigas (¡Muchas felicidades Jlz!), es un Twoshot situado un tiempo después de la tercera temporada. Solía amar esta serie cuando era más joven, y aunque francamente no creo haberle hecho justicia a los personajes, me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de escribir algo para este fandom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Este fanfic fue creado como obsequio de cumpleaños para una de mis mejores amigas (¡Muchas felicidades Jlz!), es un Twoshot situado un tiempo después de la tercera temporada.. Solía amar esta serie cuando era más joven, y aunque francamente no creo haberle hecho justicia a los personajes, me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de escribir algo para ese fandom.
> 
> Género: Romance, Fluff.
> 
> Advertencia: Slowburn, lime, non-canon compliant, OC's, posible Oocness.

**-*-**

_"_ _Decir que uno espera toda la vida para encontrar a su alma gemela es una paradoja. Las personas eventualmente se cansan de esperar y le dan una oportunidad a alguien, y por el arte del compromiso se vuelven almas gemelas, lo cual toma toda la vida perfeccionar." - Criss Jami._

**-*-**

**I**

El sonido es seco y sonoro, tan discordante con la suave música y conversaciones amigables que es inevitable no volver la mirada, con alarma, hacia su fuente. Considerando los años que lleva educándose respecto a las tradiciones Mazoku, la comprensión se refleja en Yuuri demasiado lenta, pero no es su ignorancia haciéndole jugarretas una vez más, es confusión al enfrentarse a tan inusual escenario: La primera vez que lo había presenciado, había también formado parte de él; ahora lo vive como nada más que un distante observador.

Wolfram se sostiene la mejilla izquierda, que sin duda debe palpitar con un suave color carmín bajo la mano que la acuna en conmoción. Lord Tybalt, un Mazoku medianamente alto, de cortos cabellos malva y ojos grisáceos que hacen a Yuuri pensar en tormentas y mares agitados, cruza algunas palabras con Wolfram que no logran hacer su camino hacia Yuuri. Un grupo de doncellas frente a él murmuran presurosas entre ellas, con emoción, y Yuuri se percata que otros invitados hacen lo mismo, lanzando miradas furtivas de igual forma en su dirección. No ha malinterpretado la situación entonces, realmente acaba de suceder lo que sospecha, y el asombro se sienta sobre su estómago, frío e implacable, con un peso castigador que lo hace querer devolver la cena de la que había disfrutado hace tan poco.

Lord Tybalt, sobrino de Lady von Rochefort, toma la mano de Wolfram, la lleva hacia sus labios, y deposita un beso en su dorso, antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia, dejando a Wolfram a mitad del salón, mirándolo marcharse, inmóvil. Lady Celi interviene rápidamente, en su natural rol de anfitriona, tratando de evadir a toda costa que la incómoda escena se prolongue incluso por más tiempo, y pronto la música vuelve a sonar, con una melodía que buscar animar hasta el más reservado de los invitados.

Habían acudido todos a una de las tantas fiestas a las que Yuuri ha sido forzado a hacer acto de presencia en los últimos meses, si acaso para tener contenta a la nobilidad y reforzar las relaciones entre los reinos.

Yuuri no es exactamente un chico observador, pero incluso para alguien tan distraído como él, es imposible no notar la clase de miradas que la apariencia de Wolfram atrae. Si bien Yuuri, pese a tratar de no pensar en ello, está al tanto de que es considerado como alguien exótico en este mundo, no le ha pasado por alto que en eventos sociales como aquel, de entre las pequeñas multitudes de doncellas y unos cuantos Lords tratando de acaparar su atención (una pequeña, oscura parte de él, admite, no sin vergüenza, que disfruta de estar rodeado de bellezas incomparables, y aún así ser preferido por sobre todos ellos, ¡Jamás hubiese sucedido en la tierra!) aún existían algunos cuantos que preferían probar su suerte con el joven Mazoku. Wolfram es hermoso de una manera que no puede simplemente ignorarse, lo sabe bien, naturalmente otras personas toman interés en él, esto lo sabe también. Pero aún así...

-No puede hacer eso-Decreta, luego busca a Conrad por encima de su hombro y añade con súbita incertidumbre- ¿Verdad?

Conrad, con una pequeña sonrisa que no alcanza a iluminar su mirada, pone una mano sobre su hombro y asiente.

-Me temo que si, su majestad. Usted y Wolfram no han estado comprometidos de forma oficial en algún tiempo, ¿recuerda?

Cierto. Yuuri había sido cuidadoso de no cometer el mismo accidente dos veces desde la última vez que rompieron el compromiso. Pero Wolfram no había actuado diferente desde entonces, continuaba llamándose así mismo su prometido, se colaba en su cama en las noches, lo celaba a cada oportunidad... Pensó que, tal vez, abofetearlo de nuevo o no, ya no hacía ninguna diferencia entre ellos.

-Pero... el compromiso se rompió oficialmente hace dos años.-Continúa, confuso.

-Exactamente.-Explica Conrad, con paciencia- Y ya que en ese tiempo no fue retomado de forma oficial, desde el punto de vista de un noble, su majestad y Wolfram no tienen ninguna relación formal, por tanto, son candidatos para ser cortejados.

Algo similar al desasosiego ase su corazón entre largos y gélidos dígitos, y responde, como sin aliento.

-No tenía idea.

-¡Ah, esto es malo, esperaba que se contuviesen por al menos otro año!-Se lamenta Günter.

-¿Qué se contuviesen?-Inquiere, comenzando a exasperarse. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se sentía tan fuera de lugar.

-Con las propuestas y los rituales de cortejo. Apuesto a que ningún pretendiente actuó antes por respeto a su majestad, pero dos años es más que tiempo suficiente para hacerles llegar el mensaje de que nunca iba a consolidarse el compromiso de nuevo.- Günter se lleva las manos a la cadera y suelta un largo suspiro- Los cortejos a Wolfram eran comunes antes de su llegada. Era tan molesto lidiar con ciertos pretendientes, tuvimos que perseguir a quienes intentaban colarse en los jardines para cantar bajo su ventana y tuvimos que reparar docenas de ellas cuando algunos insistían en lanzar rocas en lugar de piedras... eran demasiado persistentes ¡Oh, y solo puedo imaginar la clase de propuestas que recibirá usted también, necesitamos aumentar la seguridad!

-¿Y-yo?

-¡Pero claro! Ahora que alguien ha tomado la iniciativa es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que otros más sigan su ejemplo. Y si usted es tan popular ahora, no quiero ni pensar en lo que vendrá...-Dice Günter, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla y luciendo verdaderamente atormentado.

Yuuri echa un vistazo al salón, a las hermosas doncellas de su corte, y puede ver que el ambiente ha cambiado. Si Günter está en lo correcto, entonces pronto muchas de esas preciosas chicas serán aún más directas con sus intenciones y, aunque la idea lo hace sonrojar, advierte el no sentir la emoción que debería.

**-*-**

Wolfram lo evade el resto de la noche, y no acude a sus clases correspondientes los siguientes dos días. Yuuri yace en su cama, contemplando el techo en la oscuridad, sopesando la idea de buscarlo a esas horas de la noche si acaso para asegurarse que todo está en orden, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre con delicadeza.

Yuuri suelta un suspiro de alivio al ver el familiar rostro de Wolfram asomándose por ella, para después cerrarla detrás de sí, ataviado en otro de sus usuales camisones.

-Estaba pensando en ti.-Confesa sin tapujos, y Wolfram, cuya expresión es iluminada solo por los rayos de luna abriéndose paso entre las cortinas, sonríe de aquella forma tan cálida que parece reservar solo para él, y que cada vez que la ve, le sabe a victoria.- ¿En dónde has estado?

-Con Gwendal, mayormente.-Dice, tomando asiento junto a Yuuri.- No está de acuerdo con que continúe compartiendo tu cama, así que me tomó un tiempo despistar a los nuevos guardias que ordenó hacer rondas fuera de mi habitación.

Eso explica su ausencia la noche anterior y su silenciosa llegada.

-¿Es por Lord Tybalt?

Wolfram asiente, y no agrega nada más. Yuuri no es una persona que disfrute el silencio prolongado, aún más en compañía de alguien como Wolfram, pero, por otro lado, no le gusta la tensión que ese tema en particular trae consigo, así que no dice palabra por varios segundos, tratando de averiguar alguna manera de abordar el asunto sin terminar en absoluto desastre.

-Madre me dio otro de sus discursos del amor libre pero... al final, piensa que no debería descartar la posibilidad de una unión con él, que es momento de pensar con seriedad en mi futuro.

Yuuri se acomoda mejor, tomando asiento junto a Wolfram, cuyas manos se entretienen con un pedazo de hilo suelto en una de las mangas de la bata violácea que viste esa noche, el color le recuerda al Lord aludido en la conversación, y rápidamente aparta la mirada.

-¿Y Gwendal?

-Conocemos a los Von Rochefort de toda la vida, nuestras familias tienen una larga historia juntas, así que no está en contra de un matrimonio entre ambas. Piensa que es una gran oportunidad que podría beneficiarnos a todos, en especial a mí.

De forma distante, le parece curiosa la forma en que se siente falto de aliento. Como si las palabras de Wolfram absorbieran una a una el oxígeno de la habitación.

-Tal vez...-Inicia, y cuando Wolfram encuentra su mirada, con una expectación tan grande que lo hace contener el aliento, se obliga a terminar la oración en un suspiro- tal vez tienen razón.

Se incorpora, para poner distancia entre ellos, y la intensidad con la que es observado.

-Digo, ambos quieren lo mejor para ti, así que no te mentirían al respecto. Y he hablado con Lord Tybalt un par de veces, parece ser una buena persona.

-Te amo a ti.-Confiesa con la naturalidad de alguien que lo ha repetido ya cientos de veces, pero con la devoción de alguien que lo siente cada vez, desde el núcleo de su mera existencia.

Es como si una daga incandescente se abriera paso en el pecho de Yuuri, derritiendo carne y músculo, hasta hallar refugio en su corazón, ardiendo con una pasión que se resiste a ser extinguida, y que lo hace añorar la tierra, y sus simples días de ocio y libertad.

-Quiero casarme contigo.-Prosigue, incorporándose también, acortando sus distancias, buscando con desesperación en los ojos de Yuuri, oscuros como un abismo que no posee respuestas ni revelaciones.

El asunto con el compromiso es algo que debió resolverse hace mucho, y aunque Yuuri jamás ha ocultado su opinión al respecto, debió presionar más para solucionarlo antes. Debió hablar con más firmeza, con más decisión. Pero lo había postergado todo este tiempo para evitar ver esa precisa expresión en el rostro de Wolfram.

El sufrimiento es lo único que encontrarían desde el inicio de su tumultuoso compromiso, y al parecer ambos se habían entregado a su destino con los brazos abiertos.

-Wolfram, nosotros sabíamos...-Yuuri baja la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza- No iba a suceder. Nunca fue mi intención que nada de esto pasara. Yo también creo que es lo mejor, para los dos.

Nadie atina a decir nada después de eso. El único sonido en la habitación es la respiración de ambos, y Yuuri no tiene el valor de encararlo de nuevo. No quiere levantar la mirada y descubrir su rostro bañado en lagrimas, ni escuchar su voz quebrada. Ya siente como si estuviese siendo destrozado desde dentro, ver el corazón de Wolfram romperse frente a sus ojos, sería...

-Eres un idiota.-Gruñe Wolfram, su tono firme en lugar del gimoteo que Yuuri esperaba. La ira en sus facciones eclipsando cualquier congoja.

-Wolfram...-Su primer impulso es aquel de tranquilizar el explosivo carácter del chico, pero cuando hace ademán de tocarlo, Wolfram aparta su mano con rudeza, y en lugar de eso lo empuja con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo caer en la cama de nuevo.

-¡Eres un idiota y un cobarde!-Espeta, azotando la puerta detrás de él cuando deja la habitación, hecho una furia.

Recostado sobre las sábanas, exactamente en la misma posición en que cayó, Yuuri se talla el rostro con las manos, exhausto y frustrado. Cierra los ojos y trata de buscar consuelo en que al menos lo peor ha pasado.

**-*-**

Esto es lo que Yuuri desea: Conservar la amistad y lealtad de quien ha sido su mejor amigo desde que pisó pie en esas extrañas tierras, que ahora se han convertido en su segundo hogar. Habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo y continuaron tambaleándose hasta llegar a ese punto, pero tienen toda una vida para enmendar sus errores.

Lo que espera: La ley del hielo por días, miradas de odio lanzadas en su dirección desde el otro lado de la mesa, discusiones y reclamos. Pero con el tiempo, entendimiento mutuo e irremplazable compañerismo. No se considera irracional por pensar que pueden comenzar de nuevo manteniendo los aspectos positivos de su relación.

Lo que recibe: Introspección; retrospección; con algo de suerte, suficiente de ambas para no subestimar su ingenuidad en un futuro.

 

**II**

Con el paso de los días, comprueba que Günter tenía razón: Comienza a recibir visitas formales de diferentes familias, más invitaciones a diferentes bailes y fiestas, y toda clase de obsequios lujosos que bien parecen hacer las veces de sobornos.

Murata trata de guiarlo en los tórridos caminos del cortejo, pero dado que no puede pasar dos minutos sin hacer algún comentario pícaro o de mal gusto ("De verdad, solo talla tu nombre en una cuchara de plata, la entregas casualmente a la dama y voilá, ahorras formalidades sin compromisos y no podrás conocerla más a fondo, si sabes a lo que me refiero") Por más que lo intente, Yuuri no tiene idea de cuándo bromea y cuándo no, ni está seguro de querer saberlo, así que decide ignorarlo y simplemente sigue la corriente con el progreso de la situación.

Al parecer, no está obligado a salir con una sola doncella. Puede elegir a quiénes y cuántas quiera, llevarlas a caminatas o almorzar con ellas por el tiempo que desee, aunque siempre en sitios públicos. Es, difícilmente, lo que hubiese considerado una cita soñada, pero no le parece tan mala idea, de esa forma podrá conocer a muchas chicas, posiblemente hacer nuevas amistades y, por supuesto, tal vez encontrar a la indicada.

**-*-**

En cierto momento, se le ocurre que no ha recibido ninguna propuesta de prospectos masculinos. Si bien no es algo que le quite el sueño, le resulta inesperado, tomando en cuenta que la homosexualidad está lejos de ser un tabú en Shin Makoku.

-Todo el tiempo que estuviste comprometido con Wolfram, no hiciste excepto gritar por todo el reino lo mucho que detestabas la idea de estar con un varón, ¿Qué esperabas?-Explica con simpleza Murata.

Quiere objetar lo que le parece una obvia exageración, porque sin duda no fue por ahí con un megáfono en mano, haciendo de sus preferencias un conocimiento público, pero pensándolo mejor...

**-*-**

Las citas son una decepción.

¡Yuuri había estado tan nervioso! Se había duchado, se había peinado, había usado uno de los perfumes obsequiados por Lady Celi, y se había asegurado de lucir lo más impecable que pudiese. Pese a su edad, no tiene experiencia en citas. Es difícil hallar tiempo para el romance cuando tratas de aprender a ser un buen rey, asegurar la paz de tu reino, firmar montañas de papeleo, pasar tiempo con tu hija, tener hobbies y, por supuesto, cuando la persona más posesiva del reino te demanda atención. Así pues, se había preparado mentalmente, y se había encaminado hacia los jardines con la mejor de las actitudes.

El asunto es que tal vez no haya estado en una cita real con anterioridad, pero está seguro de haber visto en series y películas a dos personas riendo, platicando intimidades y pasando un buen rato. Lo que recibe, en lugar de eso, es a una preciosa chica pelirroja que mantiene una calculada distancia, cuida en exceso su lenguaje corporal hasta el punto de parecer un robot y que en lugar de compartir información de sí misma como se haría con un amigo, le platica de sus virtudes, linaje y riquezas. Se le asemeja más a una entrevista laboral, y sin importar cuánto trate de animar las cosas, la cita es demasiado incómoda.

Günter parece confundido con sus observaciones al final, pero Conrad sonríe optimista.

-Debe ser completamente diferente a lo que se considera una cita en la tierra, pero aquí es importante para ambas partes establecer desde un inicio lo que la otra persona ofrece. Conforme quiten esas formalidades del medio, verás que las citas se vuelven más divertidas, solo debes darle tiempo.

Se pregunta si lo mismo debe suceder con Wolfram.

No han pasado tiempo a solas desde el incidente en su habitación. Siempre se le dificulta hacerse de tiempo libre, pero Wolfram procuraba hallar la forma de estar a su lado, y en aquellos días en donde sus deberes no les permitían ni cruzar palabra, al menos compartían las noches en su alcoba. Pero ahora que no tienen eso, Yuuri solo lo ve en las lecciones con Günter, que los vigila cual halcón, y está bastante claro que Wolfram aún está molesto con él.

No pensó que lo extrañaría tan pronto, ni de esa forma, pero es lo normal, supone. Cuando la rutina a la que has estado acostumbrado por años se ve interrumpida, toma un tiempo adaptarse a los nuevos cambios.

En una ocasión le pareció ver el carruaje de Lord Tybalt en el castillo, así que ellos también deben haber iniciado sus citas. Y es algo bueno, saber que Wolfram también está poniendo de su parte, sin aferrarse esta vez a fantasías.

Se pregunta si lo estarán sobornando también con regalos... Günter había mencionado antes que el joven mazoku está acostumbrado a ser el receptor de las atenciones y mimos de otros prospectos, así que los obsequios deben ser un requisito pertinente, ¿Pero qué clase de presentes se podrían obsequiar a alguien como Wolfram, que lo tiene todo?, y, lo que es más, si los regalos que está recibiendo son la mitad de extraordinarios que los suyos (Ropas, comidas, joyas, vajillas antiguas... y si, incluso un sospechoso tenedor con el nombre de Lady Sophie grabado en el mango, claro está ocultó este último de los ojos perversos de Murata), no puede imaginar cómo es que Wolfram aceptó estar comprometido por tanto tiempo con él, siendo que Yuuri no buscó nunca su favor ni procuró seducirlo de ninguna manera. Simplemente no es ese tipo de persona, nunca hubiese podido darle la mitad de todo lo que ha recibido de otros prospectos.

Y aun así, Wolfram lo había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho... Wolfram le dijo...

-¿Se encuentra bien, su majestad?-Cuestiona Günter, inclinándose sobre él, alarmado.- Su rostro se puso rojo de pronto, espero que no sea fiebre.

Oh, Yuuri espera lo contrario.

**-*-**

-Si disculpa mi atrevimiento, su majestad... usted no es lo que esperaba.-Menciona Lady Elizabeth, dándole un sorbo a la taza de té entre sus manos.

-Eerr... ¿gracias?

-Oh, no se preocupe, definitivamente es un cumplido.-Se limpia la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta, para después cruzar las manos sobre su regazo nuevamente. Lady Elizabeth, prima de Lord von Christ, posee la cabellera pálida característica de su familia, siendo sus rizos de un gris basalto que enmarcan su afilada barbilla y sus pronunciados pómulos. Es más alta que Yuuri, de hombros pequeños, y de una angelical apariencia inocua.- He escuchado toda clase de historias de usted, no estaba segura de cuál creer.

-No sé qué habrás escuchado, pero en mi experiencia, nunca es buena idea prestar atención a los rumores. Es mejor preguntar las cosas directamente, evitarse malentendidos, ¿Sabes?

Aunque claro, él no tiene el mejor historial en ello.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Así que, su majestad...

-Por favor, llámame Yuuri, es todavía más difícil de creer que esto es una cita si te diriges a mi por mi título.

-Cómo desee, su majestad, Yuuri.- Responde con una pequeña sonrisa.- Ya que nuestra perspectiva en la practicidad que la honestidad conlleva consigo es la misma, quisiera saber por qué eligió tener otra cita conmigo.

No puede culparla por su curiosidad, pero tampoco sabe cómo responder, cuando la única razón por la cual Yuuri aceptó darle otra oportunidad a ella por encima del resto no fue por su belleza o elegancia, sino porque al final de su primera cita, cuando Yuuri había tropezado y caído de bruces en unos arbustos, había visto a Lady Elizabeth esconder su sonrisa detrás de su mano. Había sido instantáneo, imperceptible de no ser porque Yuuri sacó su cabeza de entre las hojas y ramas en ese preciso momento, pero es más de lo que ha logrado con las otras doncellas, y Yuuri prefiere pasar su día con alguien dispuesto a reír con él o, en su defecto, de él, a una docena de doncellas presuntuosas y demasiado asustadas de ofenderlo como para demostrar una expresión real.

-Me gusta la gente genuina.-Concede.- Las personas que no tienen miedo de decir lo que piensan son más divertidas y, en mi posición, es algo que valoro mucho. Vi destellos de eso en nuestra última cita, y quise intentarlo de nuevo.

-Ya veo.

-Tampoco has repetido incansablemente tu posición social, la historia de tu familia, la fertilidad en tus genes y lo beneficiosa que nuestra relación sería para Shin Makoku. Muchas gracias, por cierto.

Lady Elizabeth suelta unas quedas risitas, encantadoras en su melódica voz.

-Gracias a ti, por apreciar esas virtudes.-Toma el mango de la taza de té entre sus dedos una vez más, acariciándola con el pulgar.- ¿Puedo preguntar algo más?-Cuestiona, y prosigue cuando Yuuri asiente- Ayer en los jardines, un momento caminabas junto a mí, y al siguiente te habías salido del camino, como si planearas tomar otro rumbo antes de que te tropezaras, ¿Qué fue lo que llamó tu atención de esa forma?

No puede controlar la dirección en que sus ojos se pasean hacia una de las ventanas del castillo, ni las imágenes de las que hace acopio su memoria, y en su lugar sacude la cabeza con aire distraído.

-Solo tropecé, me han dicho que puedo ser algo torpe.

Lady Elizabeth lo contempla unos segundos, como queriendo añadir algo, pero finalmente se conforma con llevar la taza de té a sus pequeños labios una vez más y dar un largo sorbo.

**-*-**

-Entonces... ¿Es definitivo?-Inquiere Greta, cabizbaja.

Aunque Greta había sido mantenida al tanto del destino de su compromiso, parece ser que la pequeña aún conservaba la esperanza de que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes. Yuuri puede identificarse con ese sentimiento.

-Me temo que sí.

Ya que Gwendal estaba demasiado ocupado escondiéndose del nuevo invento de Anissina, Yuuri había decidido tomarse la tarde para pasar tiempo con Greta, a quién, considera, no le dedica el tiempo que se merece. ¡Y ya es toda una pequeña dama, no puede creer cuánto ha crecido en tan poco tiempo! Sin duda estará de su estatura en un par de años más.

-Pero no tienes por qué estar triste, como dijimos, Wolfram y yo te queremos muchos, y eso no cambiará, pase lo que pase.

-Lo sé.-Murmura con pesar.- Son ustedes los que me preocupan.

-¡Nosotros estaremos bien! Conocí a una chica interesante, apenas hemos tenido cuatro citas, pero es bastante agradable. Es inteligente como Anissina, diferente a las otras doncellas. Y Wolfram, él continúa saliendo con Lord Tybalt, así que debe ser alguien... decente, supongo.

Greta no comparte su emoción, y, para horror de Yuuri, lagrimas afluyen a sus ojos. La toma entre sus brazos de inmediato, reprochándose su falta de tacto en su fuero interno. Creyó manejarlo bien, pero evidentemente ese no fue el caso.

-¡No llores, te prometo que todo estará bien, además son solo citas, no significa nada serio aún!

Greta lo mira con expresión dudosa, sus lágrimas mojando su camisa, y habla con voz trémula.

-¿Entonces Wolfram no se va a mudar?

-¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

**-*-**

Abre la puerta tan aprisa y con tanta fuerza, que una parte de él espera que se desprenda de sus bisagras cuando la escucha estrellarse contra la pared.

-¿Vas a mudarte con los Von Rochefort?-Vocifera tan pronto comparece frente a Wolfram, quien da un respingo que casi lo hace caer de su cama. A juzgar por su camisa a medio abotonar y sus rizos húmedos, debió salir de la ducha hace poco.

-¡Me asustaste!-Reclama enfurruñado, con una mano sobre su pecho, tratando de controlar su impresión ante tan súbita intrusión.

-Llevas, ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco o seis citas con el sujeto y vas a ir a vivir con él?-espeta, gesticulando al aire descabelladamente- ¿Cuándo planeabas consultarlo conmigo?

-Es parte del proceso de un cortejo, y hasta donde sé no tengo que consultar estos asuntos contigo.- Enfatiza, cruzando sus brazos y piernas con aire de obstinación.

-¡Soy tu amigo y soy el Maou!

-Lo que eres es un idiota.-Replica rodando los ojos.

-Se supone que el cortejo son citas y regalos, caminatas, y comidas en los jardines, nadie me informó de mudanzas al otro lado del país.

\- Y yo que pensaba que ya habías mandado a la servidumbre a arreglar un cuarto para Lady Elizabeth.

-¡Oh, ahórratelo, Wolfram! Sé exactamente lo que has estado haciendo con ese Lord, y no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Cuestiona Wolfram, teniendo el descaro de lucir confundido e inocente.

-Los vi juntos hace unos días, mientras daba un paseo con Lady Elizabeth.

-Lo sé, vi cuando te caíste sobre tu cara como el absoluto inútil que eres.-Confirma con una satisfactoria sonrisa burlona.

Victorioso, Yuuri lo apunta con un dedo acusador.

-¡Ajá, entonces sabes bien lo que hacías! Günter fue muy claro cuando me explicó las reglas de las citas, dijo que el contacto físico está estrictamente prohibido, de todo tipo.

Tan pronto los había atisbado al otro lado del jardín, sus pasos lo habían llevado hacia ellos sin pensar, apunto había estado de despotricar a voz en cuello contra semejante abuso de confianza cuando había tropezado con los arbustos.

-En primer lugar, esas reglas anticuadas no aplican para parejas del mismo sexo; en segundo, solo puso su mano sobre mi hombro, por cinco segundos, Conrad lo hace contigo todo el tiempo e insistes en que exagero si comento al respecto.

¿Lo está defendiendo? ¡Yuuri no da crédito a sus oídos!

-Es diferente, Conrad no pretendió ser amigable y cortés por meses solo para saltar sobre mí a la primera oportunidad que se presentó.

-¡Pues Lord Tybalt tampoco pretendió nada, dejó en claro sus intenciones desde hace mucho tiempo!

Esto enmudece a Yuuri mientras hace memoria de sus encuentros con dicho Lord hasta ese momento. Rara vez Wolfram se apartaba de su lado en los eventos sociales, sin duda Yuuri hubiese notado algún acercamiento inapropiado, algún elogio de doble sentido.

-¿Lo hizo?

-Hace más de un año y repetidas veces desde entonces, te hubieses percatado si hubieras visto más allá de todas las chicas con escote que te rogaban por tiempo a solas y se arrojaban a tus brazos en los bailes.-Responde no sin resentimiento en su voz.- Lo único que me sorprendió es que se armara de valor para ser el primero en confesarse de forma pública.

-Oh.-Replica, tan elocuentemente.- Aún así, no parece el comportamiento de un Lord respetable, y, costumbres o no, creo que es apresurado que vivan bajo el mismo techo.

Wolfram suelta un largo suspiro y se deja caer sobre la cama de nuevo.

-Es lo que se espera de un cortejo duradero. Yuuri, mi madre tiene razón, debo ver por mi futuro. -Sacude la cabeza, con aire distraído- Necesito enmendar mi reputación a cualquier costo.

¿Su reputación? ¿Qué tiene que ver algo tan superficial con esto?

-Pero puedes hacerlo desde aquí. No pensarás en serio en marcharte, Greta ya la está pasando mal con nuestra... situación, no vas a dejarla así sin más, ¿verdad?

Sus palabras hacen efecto tan rápido, que Yuuri puede ver el momento en que la decisión abandona su rostro, dando lugar a la desmesurada culpa.

-Acabo de pasar quince minutos convenciéndola de que no dejaría que te marcharas. Así que necesito que me lo prometas.-Presiona, buscando su mirada.- Dime que no vas a marcharte con los Von Rochefort.

Wolfram aprieta sus labios con torva expresión, antes de incorporarse de un salto.

-Hablaré con ella.-Declara, antes de salir de sus aposentos, dejando a Yuuri sustraerse, una vez más, al extraño desasosiego que la ausencia de Wolfram parece producirle últimamente.

**-*-**

Pero al final, como es bien sabido por todos, Wolfram hace lo que Wolfram quiere, y dos días después, su familia y gran parte del personal de castillo lo despide mientras se marcha en la carroza, en compañía de sus guardias más confiables.

Greta lo toma mejor de lo que esperaba, y Yuuri se pregunta qué clase de conversación debieron tener. Qué palabras encontró Wolfram que le brindase el consuelo que las promesas vacías de Yuuri no pudieron.

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por los kudos!

**III**

Nada ha cambiado, no en realidad. Yuuri aún tiene un papel que cumplir, responsabilidades qué atender. Aún está rodeado de amigos y familia que lo ama. Han contratado a nuevo personal entre la servidumbre, y sumado a sus ya desastrosos y ruidoso residentes, el castillo se ha vuelto más vivaz en ciertos aspectos. El reino, sus habitantes, el castillo, todo continúa en orden.

No ha perdido nada en realidad, porque de acuerdo a Gwendal, vivir juntos es un acuerdo temporal que dura solo unas semanas, así que Wolfram no se ha ido definitivamente.

Y aún así, su corazón da un vuelco cada vez que se acuesta en un costado de su cama, advirtiendo que ha dejado libre el espacio suficiente para ser llenado por otra persona, como si aún esperase que Wolfram mágicamente se materializara a su lado.

Es la costumbre, se repite. Solo la costumbre.

**-*-**

Es difícil creerlo cuando cada mañana se despierta sin ronquidos o patadas, sin el familiar, confortable aroma dulce que solía permear la almohada junto a él, y en lugar de sentirse aliviado, Yuuri no recuerda la última vez que tuvo un apropiado descanso.

**-*-**

-Hoy está muy callado, su majestad.-Advierte Lady Elizabeth.

Pese a disfrutar de su compañía, Yuuri se siente incómodo bajo su inquisitiva mirada. Es como si todo lo que pensara se transcribiese en su frente solo para deleite exclusivo de los ojos de Lady Elizabeth y es inquietante, porque a veces le da la impresión que la chica sabe más de lo que deja entrever.

-Disculpa, he tenido problema conciliando el sueño en los últimos días. Creo que le haré una visita a Gisela antes de la cena, tal vez sepa ayudarme.

-Le suplico que no le reste importancia a su salud, un buen sueño reparador puede hacer tanto bien como la falta de uno puede tener terribles consecuencias. -Aconseja con amabilidad. Yuuri ha perdido la cuenta de las citas que han tenido, y se ha rendido por completo en pretender a otras doncellas.- Escuché que Lord von Bielefield continúa su cortejo en Rochefort. No sabía que fuese tan serio.

-Ni yo.-Concuerda, sintiendo su jaqueca volver. No es que no tenga sueño, sino que cuando está en cama se descubre intranquilo. Con pensamientos intrusivos y persistentes que prefiere ahogar entre el interminable trabajo que comparte con Gwendal, eligiendo así noches en vela y mañanas cansinas.

-Han estado saliendo por un tiempo ya, me pregunto si pretenden apresurar las cosas ahora que el Lord ha dejado sus tierras. Sería sabio de su parte no posponer su decisión y aceptar el compromiso cuanto antes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No es mi intención ser descortés, pero la precaria situación de la reputación de Lord von Bielefield es consabida por todos. Lord Tybalt debe estar verdaderamente interesado para tomarse la molestia de un cortejo innecesario, después de una propuesta directa.

-Espera, es la segunda vez que escucho al respecto pero no sé a qué se refiere, ¿Qué le sucedió a la reputación de Wolfram y por qué es tan importante?

-Entiendo que aún no se familiariza por completo con nuestras tradiciones, supongo que tiene sentido que ignore las connotaciones de esta en particular. Debe saber ya lo importante que las relaciones sociales son para los nobles, en especial para aquellos que respetan las antiguas costumbres de la forma que lo hacen los Von Bielefield. Una buena reputación abre muchas puertas, muchas oportunidades; es lo que te hace respetable a ojos de los aristócratas y los plebeyos, te vuelve deseable para poderosos prospectos, y te otorga un valor en sociedad que adorna tu apellido y título. Un compromiso interminable con el mismo Maou puede interpretarse de muchas maneras, pero ninguna positiva, en especial siendo ambos tan jóvenes. 

-¿Quieres decir...? ¿Quieres decir que yo soy el responsable de ello?

\- ¡Oh, no ponga esa cara! En nuestras citas he conocido lo suficiente de usted como para saber que no era su intención que algo así sucediera. No pretendo meterme en asuntos que no me conciernen, pero creo que ambos tuvieron sus razones para dejar que el compromiso continuase por el tiempo que duró. ¡Y ahora, gracias a Lord Tybalt no todo está perdido! si contraen nupcias para invierno, será como borrón y cuenta nueva para el joven Lord, menos mal, ¿No es así?

Si la mitad de la aplastante desolación que siente se muestra en su rostro, Lady Elizabeth no se molesta en censurar la pequeña sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios. Yuuri no cree que tenga malas intenciones, pero la chica definitivamente toma deleite en su habilidad para presionar los botones de las personas. No encuentra en su rostro un dejo de la inocencia que creyó percibir el día que la conoció.

**-*-**

-Tal vez debería tomar un descanso.-Sugiere Conrad una mañana, mientras desayunan. Yuuri solo puede especular lo terrible y exhausto que debe lucir, porque ni siquiera Gwendal objeta.- Su agenda se ha vuelto algo frenética, y ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que visitó la tierra, tal vez algunos días fuera del castillo le sienten bien.

Yuuri asiente, masajeando sus sienes.

-No, espera, tenemos ese asunto con... humm...

-De hecho, no tiene más reuniones con dignatarios este mes, lo único que queda pendiente es el baile anual de Lady Celi. -Finaliza Günter por él.- Estoy seguro que ella apreciaría su presencia, pero no es imprescindible si su salud está de por medio.

Lady Celi ama sus fiestas, siempre parece encontrar nuevas excusas para hacer más. Yuuri no puede juzgarla, Lady Celi es una mujer energética y sociable, que ya no posee el estrés de dirigir un reino, se ha ganado a pulso la libertad de hacer lo que le plazca. Es admirable de cierta forma.

-No, estaré ahí.-Decide, porque Lady Celi comprendería su ausencia, pero de solo imaginar la decepción en su rostro, se siente culpable. Además, la música, las bebidas, los bailes, todo ello seguro ayude a relajarlo.-Volveré unas horas antes del evento.

Conrad asiente, complacido.

-¿Debería posponer la siguiente cita con Lady Elizabeth?

Ah, es cierto. Se supone que iba a enseñarle a jugar Beisbol, si acaso porque se le acaban las ideas de cómo pasar el tiempo juntos y porque ella parece más interesada en aprender acerca de los deportes de la tierra que en aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de romance con él. Yuuri está bastante seguro que en algún momento había dejado de verlo como un posible consorte y lo apreciaba más como a una criatura curiosa con ideas y pensamientos que encontraba divertidos. No sabe por qué continúan llamándolas "Citas" o por qué Lady Elizabeth continúa aceptándolas.

-Tal vez podría llevarla al baile, en su lugar.-Sugiere Conrad, tan ingenioso como siempre y Yuuri decide que no sería una mala idea. Está bastante cansado de las atenciones de las doncellas y de rechazarlas a todas, tal vez si su compañía es aquella de quien ha estado frecuentando por semanas de forma oficial, lo dejen tomar un respiro al menos por esa noche.

**-*-**

Sucede en sus aposentos, después de tomar un largo, relajante baño en el castillo. A la mañana siguiente volverá a la tierra, y Yuuri no recuerda la última vez que se sintió tan desesperado por volver a casa.

Su pijama no se encuentra en el lugar habitual, supone que es gracias al nuevo personal, que aún está en entrenamiento, así que busca en el resto del closet, y es allí donde lo encuentra. Doblado de forma impecable, junto a sus propias ropas de dormir, está uno de los camisones de Wolfram.

Sus visitas nocturnas fueron una rutina que duró años, y a menudo Yuuri encontraba toda clase de prendas que no le pertenecían a él en su closet. Wolfram culpaba a las sirvientas por ello ("Soy tu prometido, por supuesto que creen adecuado colocar nuestras ropas en el mismo sitio"), pero después de interrogar a una, esta le había confesado que Wolfram específicamente les había ordenado hacerlo; yendo tan lejos como para planear sus atuendos de una semana entera y pedirles que los mezclaran entre la ropa de Yuuri uno a uno, para que pasaran desapercibidos.

Claro, había dejado de hacerlo cuando comenzó a ser cortejado. Sin embargo, ahí está: uno de sus camisones, el primero que ha visto en semanas, y la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro está llena de afecto y melancolía.

Toma la prenda entre sus manos, apreciando su suavidad. Aunque similares, no todos los camisones de Wolfram son iguales. No tienen el mismo diseño ni son de la misma fábrica. Algunos son de seda; cayendo en cascada sobre su cuerpo, acariciando cada curva y contorno, creando una ilusión de fragilidad y delicadeza, pese a su masculina fisionomía. Algunos otros son de encaje, un poco más ceñidos, que se transparentan bajo los plateados rayos de luna que se insinúan entre las rendijas, iluminando oblicuamente el cuerpo debajo. Yuuri pretendía dormitar cada vez que los usaba, temeroso de lo que podría suceder si Wolfram lo atrapaba observando.

En ambos escenarios, es imposible apartar la mirada de él; y difícil controlar los deseos de tocarlo. Incluso para alguien como Yuuri, que no deseaba verlo de esa manera, no le era tarea fácil en ocasiones.

Wolfram es demasiado atractivo para su propio bien.

Se pregunta si no extraña sus cómodos camisones ahora que se encuentra tan lejos de casa, o si habrá llevado los demás consigo. Pero tan pronto se forma esa interrogante en su mente, otra más urgente, más terrible, lo toma presa:

¿Los vestirá Wolfram cuando yazca junto a Lord Tybalt?

Una puerta que mantenía oculta y contenía un aluvión de inseguridades ha sido abierta, y Yuuri no sabe cómo cerrarla de nuevo. Había tratado tanto de no dejar sus pensamientos vagar hacia esos rumbos:

¿Se les permite compartir la alcoba en esta etapa de los cortejos?

¿Es esa la razón por la cual se les pide vivir juntos?

¿Estará Wolfram entre sus sábanas en aquel momento?

Inmediatamente, indeseables imágenes se hacen presentes: La forma seductora en que los camisones siempre hallan la forma de deslizarse de uno de los hombros de Wolfram, las marcas tan sutiles que sus pezones hacen bajo el material, su falta de pudor para usar ropa interior por debajo de su nocturno atavío... todo lo vería Lord Tybalt. Cada pequeña cosa, hasta el último detalle. Y si deseaba tocarlo, como sucedería inexorablemente, podría hacerlo, no se contendría como Yuuri, no tendría necesidad.

Aprieta el camisón entre sus manos, con una súbita cólera tan profunda y tan violenta que lo sobrecoge en grado sumo.

**-*-**

-¿Está seguro que se encuentra bien?-Cuestiona Conrad la mañana siguiente, luciendo tan consternado que hace a Yuuri avergonzarse aún más.- Le repito, si tiene alguna inquietud...

-¡Estoy bien! -Replica aprisa, levantando las manos frente a él de forma conciliatoria.- En serio, lamento lo de ayer, no sabía de que era tan tarde.

Conrad no parece convencido.

Después de la terrible comprensión de lo que implicaría que Wolfram se comprometiese con alguien más, Yuuri, tan impulsivo e imprudente como siempre, había corrido a los aposentos de su padrino, casi derribando la puerta a golpes, para comenzar una interminable inquisición con respecto a los rituales de cortejo. Había hecho tantas preguntas en tan poco tiempo, que el pobre Conrad pasó más de diez minutos tratando de tranquilizarlo lo suficiente para que tuviera algo de coherencia.

-Su majestad...

-Yuuri.-Lo corrige por quinta vez en solo ese día, soltando un bostezo después ¡No había conseguido dormir en absoluto!

-Los cortejos no son definitivos. En cualquier momento puede terminar sus citas con Lady Elizabeth si eso desea. Lo mismo aplica para otras personas, si tienen una buena razón para interrumpir el ritual, tienen la libertad de hacerlo. Todos. -Informa otra vez, y Yuuri pretende no percatarse de la forma en que enfatiza aquello último.

**-*-**

¡Se siente tan bien volver a casa! Su madre lo recibe con la felicidad por los cielos, como es costumbre, e incluso Shori le parece más tolerable, al principio.

Yuuri abre la ventana de su cuarto y llena sus pulmones del frío aire matutino. Solo con estar allí siente su mente aclararse.

Si, definitivamente le hacía falta un descanso.

**-*-**

Es sencillo, pretender que todo está en orden cuando está en la tierra.

**-*-**

Un par de días después, Murata los visita. Van a ver un partido de béisbol, una película y compran un helado de camino a casa. Es lo más normal que ha hecho en mucho tiempo, e incluso Murata señala que le parece más relajado.

Se siente como una persona diferente cuando está en la tierra. Ha aprendido a hallar la belleza en la simplicidad, en el anonimato de pasearse entre multitudes. Le alegra tener el privilegio de poder escapar de una vida a la otra, y viceversa, cuando así lo desee.

Vuelven a casa al atardecer, y su madre los recibe con té y galletas que había comprado esa misma mañana. Sumándose a sus conversaciones con naturalidad, hasta que finalmente se sienta con ellos, hablando doscientas palabras por minuto, pasando de conversación en conversación hasta ponerse al corriente con la vida actual de Murata, quien no tiene ningún problema sosteniendo la conversación hasta el anochecer.

Es cuando se despide de él en la puerta, que descubre a qué exactamente había vuelto a la tierra.

-Escuché que llevarás a Lady Elizabeth al baile.-Comenta casualmente, arqueando las cejas y codeándolo en el costado.- Es una dama respetable, con un humor cuestionable en ocasiones, pero respetable, espero que las cosas entre ustedes funcionen. Después de todo, las citas son para conocerse mejor, y la etapa de convivencia solo para poner a prueba esa química antes del matrimonio. Claro, algunos prefieren saltarse algunos pasos, pero al final son para conveniencia de ambas partes.-Concede, encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando se acomoda sus lentes, la luz del farol de la calle ilumina sus cristales. - Como el caso de Lord von Bielefield, escuché que estará de vuelta para la fiesta de Lady Celi, supongo que las cosas no resultaron como quería.

 

**IV**

Cuando finalmente regresa a Shin Makoku, Yuuri se siente repuesto y listo para retomar sus deberes diarios; su cambio se nota en quienes lo rodean, que casi suspiran en alivio cuando los saluda con usual buen humor, sintiéndose lleno de energías, y hace la nota mental de que la próxima vez, un cambio de aires es la mejor solución cuando se sienta particularmente abrumado.

Busca a Wolfram por todos lados, pero no puede encontrarlo, y Conrad le asegura que, de no poder encontrarlo antes, podrá conversar con él en el baile de aquella noche.

¡El baile! ¡Casi lo había olvidado!

Se recuerda que debe disculparse apropiadamente con Lady Elizabeth, y prometerle enseñarle beisbol cuanto antes, porque su salud no es excusa para una descortesía como la que hizo, en especial con alguien que ha sido tan paciente con él.

Caminando por los pasillos del castillo, prácticamente dando brinquitos a cada paso, se siente tan optimista que incluso espera la fiesta con ansias. Sin duda será memorable, como todas las que organiza Lady Celi.

**-*-**

Nadie puede competir contra el buen gusto de Lady Celi. A veces puede parecerle exagerado y pomposo, pero al final nunca pierde su elegancia. No cabe duda que tiene talento para ello.

La decoración arrebata el aliento, la comida es deliciosa, la música placentera.

Wolfram está en el baile, tal cual le había prometido Conrad, y aunque el primer impulso de Yuuri había sido correr hasta él, decidió contenerse a favor de dejarlo bailar con Greta. No es el único que lo ha extrañado, después de todo. Y al menos ellos tienen toda la noche por delante, después de que la pequeña se marche a la cama.

Pasea su vista entre los invitados, por mera curiosidad, pero Lord Tybalt no se encuentra entre ellos. Supone que es lógico que no acuda, ya que su cortejo terminó tan súbitamente.

-Estás de buen humor. Veo que tomar vacaciones dio resultado.-Elogia Lady Elizabeth, quien mantiene respetuosa distancia la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tan pronto se acercan otras doncellas, toma su brazo o se acerca a susurrar nimiedades para apartarlas ¡Yuuri está tan agradecido que podría besarla!

Podría, de no estar seguro que un gesto así no sería apreciado por ninguno de los dos.

**-*-**

Después de asegurarse de que Greta estuviese en su dormitorio, arropada y lista para dormir, Yuuri había vuelto al salón con intenciones de platicar con Wolfram (Siente que han pasado años desde la última vez que escuchó su voz, seguramente él también debió echarlo de menos) pero, una vez más, parece haber sido tragado por la tierra.

-Oh, un Lord lo invitó a bailar hace un rato-Le informa Yozak, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto- vi que se encaminaron a los jardines, probablemente buscando algo de privacidad.-Añade, guiñándole una vez.- Aunque si fuera ellos, erigiría los que están detrás, esos junto al área que usamos a veces para entrenar, está más oscuro y los guardias rara vez...

Sin escuchar el resto, abriéndose paso entre los invitados, Yuuri esprinta fuera del salón.

**-*-**

_¡Slap!_

Tiene que ser una broma.

No, en serio, tiene que ser una maldita broma.

**-*-**

-Necesito hablar contigo-Le dicta con urgencia. Wolfram, que sostiene una rosa en una mano, y su mejilla roja en la otra, lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos ante su tremenda descortesía.

-Su majestad, que sorpresa.-Responde con nerviosismo, volviendo la vista al Lord en turno frente a él, tratando de guardar las apariencias.- ¿Ya conoce a Lord Chaucer?

Al diablo, de todas formas todos en el reino están al tanto de su impulsividad y ocasional falta de modales.

-Un placer, Lord Chaucer, pero Wolfram rechaza su propuesta y su cortejo bajo órdenes directas del Maou.

Lord Chaucer, que parece ser tan viejo como Gwendal, luce entre confuso y ofendido, sin decidir si Yuuri está hablando en serio.

-¡Yuuri!-Lo reprende Wolfran en su lugar, con obvia indignación. Yuuri lo toma del brazo, tirando de él con fuerza, e interrumpe lo que sea que el Lord estaba por decir.

-Tendrá que disculparnos, pero Wolfram tiene asuntos de la corona que atender, Lord...-El nombre se le escapa de la mente, pero no es relevante de momento, así que dice, sin dar marcha atrás- ¡Solo disfrute la fiesta!

**-*-**

Yozak estaba en lo cierto. Los jardines junto al área de entrenamiento están completamente vacíos, apenas y puede escucharse la música proveniente del castillo. Ni siquiera puede ver a los guardias haciendo sus rondas.

-¿Te volviste completamente loco?-Berrea Wolfram, finalmente logrando zafarse de su agarre con rudeza.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¡No llevas un día en el castillo y ya estás considerando la propuesta de otro sujeto!

-¡No me diste oportunidad de considerarla! ¿Y qué tendría de malo? Lord Chaucer es algo mayor, pero eso le da la experiencia y la madurez para respetarme como su consorte.

-¿Entonces eso es lo que quieres? ¿Casarte con alguien que luce el doble de tu edad?-Cuestiona, pero su imaginación se apresura a la respuesta de Wolfram y sacude la cabeza con convicción- ¡No, olvídalo, no voy a permitirlo!

-¿Esa es la orden directa del Maou?-Se mofa, entrecerrando los ojos y repitiendo sus palabras.

-¡Lo es! -Responde, determinado. En realidad ni siquiera está seguro de que se le permita hacer eso, pero Shinou sabe que moverá cielo, mar y tierra de no ser el caso.

Espera que Wolfram haga una rabieta en cualquier segundo, sus mejillas arden en ira y lo mira como si quisiera prenderle fuego hasta dejarlo hecho cenizas. En lugar de eso, Wolfram carraspea y relaja su postura.

-Entiendo, su majestad.-Está haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar lo que serían bramidos ensordecedores, es evidente por la forma en que sisea cada palabra.- Entonces, desde su punto de vista como rey, ¿Con quién debería casarme?

Debió verlo venir, pero la pregunta lo toma por sorpresa, y la previa confianza en su decisión flaquea ante la incógnita. Por supuesto que Wolfram seguiría buscando prospectos, esto es solo el inicio.

-Con quién desees, no busco sabotearte, solo creo que alguien de tu edad sería más conveniente.

-¿Como Lord Tybalt? Apenas cumplió los ochenta y seis años.

Yuuri siente como si su estómago se precipitara a sus pies.

-Me dijeron... tenía entendido que lo habías rechazado.

-Le dije que necesitaba más tiempo para arreglar asuntos pendientes en el castillo, pero lo percibí bastante dispuesto a esperar.

¡Demonios, Murata!

-Como acabo de decir- contesta el, calmosamente- es tu decisión con quien decides pasar el resto de tus días, pero también necesitas pensar en Greta.

Wolfram pone sus manos sobre sus caderas, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente.

-¿Qué hay de Lord Fendrel?

-¿Lord...?

No se explica cómo es que todos los nobles tienen cabeza para recordarse unos a otros y sus respectivos títulos cuando él, en preparatoria, apenas y podía recordar los nombres y apellidos de sus compañeros de clase.

-Recién cumplió 80, te lo presentaron hace tres años en una reunión con los otros nobles, pero no había puesto pie en la capital de nuevo hasta hace unas semanas, cuando se cansó de cortejarme a distancia y quiso verme en persona.

-¿A distancia?

-Me ha enviado obsequios casi a diario, es del tipo práctico, pero insistente.

Ocupado en sus propios asuntos como lo había estado Yuuri no había prestado atención a la cantidad de presentes exclusivos para Wolf. Un oscuro sentimiento parece haber tomado raíces, asentándose en su persona, Yuuri lo había sentido asomar su cabeza cuando sostuvo el camisón de Wolfram hace unos días, y ahora ha decidido salir a tomar aire una vez más. Se siente como si fuese veneno en sus venas, torturándolo cada vez que percibe a Wolfram inalcanzable.

-¿Con cuántas personas has estado saliendo?

\- No se preocupe, su majestad, siguen siendo menos de los que usted recibió en el castillo. De hecho, madre lleva una lista, tal vez podría echarle un vistazo junto a mis hermanos y decidir entre todos cuál familia podría beneficiar más a la nuestra y a la corona, aunque no espere demasiado, no hay mucho que se pueda conseguir con los rumores que circulan alrededor de mi nombre.

Oh, Lady Elizabeth había mencionado algo de ello, pero se había negado a entrar en detalles, para fortuna de Yuuri. Pero ahora, frente a él, no puede contenerse a preguntar, porque, ¿Qué clase de cosas tan terribles podría alguien decir de Wolfram? ¿Y qué oídos tan pérfidos podrían creerlo?

-¿Cuáles rumores?

-El noble desesperado, arrastrándose a la cama del Maou noche tras noche y siendo rechazado cada mañana. -Explica, y el rosa que colorea sus mejillas entonces no puede ser atribuido a la ira.- A sus ojos no soy diferente de una de las doncellas en tu corte, un aristócrata reducido a una cortesana, indeseable incluso para el mismo rey.

-Yo...no sabía que decían esas cosas de ti-Yuuri aprieta las manos en su costado. Lejos de ser un terrible prometido, Yuuri había fallado como amigo.- No sabía que pasaría nada de esto.

-Yo sí.-Responde con facilidad, encogiéndose de hombros. Como si, pese a avergonzarlo, ya hubiese hecho las paces con esas falsedades.- Pero aún así no hice nada para detenerlo, así que deben de tener algo de razón.

La impotencia que siente solo se compara con el abatimiento que le provoca ver a alguien tan orgulloso, tan importante para él, si quiera considerar las maliciosas mentiras del pueblo.

-No, no la tienen.-Le asegura Yuuri.- Al diablo tu reputación, nadie que valga la pena sería lo suficientemente estúpido para prestarle atención a algo tan superficial.-Su mano oscila sobre la mejilla inflamada de Wolfram, y acaricia la cálida piel con sus nudillos. La bofetada debió ser dolorosa.

Wolfram levanta la mirada y contiene el aliento. Sus orbes claras parecen resplandecer bajo la luz de la luna, y, Shinou, Yuuri lo había extrañado tanto.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio te rechazaría? Eres...-La oración flota en al aire, incompleta; pues por todos sus defectos, las virtudes de Wolfram los superan en gran mesura: Es maravilloso, es leal, es valiente, es inteligente, es noble... Hay tantas razones para amar a Wolfram, todas igualmente importantes, que no sabría por dónde empezar a enlistarlas. Le parece surreal que alguien si quiera contemple la opción de negar sus afecciones... ah, pero él lo había hecho. Yuuri lo había rechazado, una y otra vez. Así es como terminaron en esta situación.

\- ¿Con quién debería casarme, Yuuri?-Reitera en un murmuro, acortando la distancia entre ellos aún más, hasta que lo único que puede ver son sus ojos, verdes como esmeraldas, vibrantes de una emoción que no se atreve a darle nombre.

Puede escuchar su propia sangre palpitar rauda, y traga pesadamente, sintiendo su paladar seco. Yuuri baja su mano, no acierta a decir nada, y el silencio se prolonga, asfixiante y opresivo. De pronto, Wolfram ríe suavemente, es un sonido cruel, carente de alegría y desbordante de rencor, que quema sus oídos; La decepción en su semblante es profunda, y Yuuri cree, en un segundo cargado de angustia y de un miedo petrificante, que Wolfram va a marcharse. Que lo dejará ahí, en las sombras del castillo, que volverá a la fiesta o a los brazos de algún otro de los pretendientes que no lo merecen; y Yuuri no lo seguiría, no podría, sin tener que explicarle por qué pasa en vela sus noches, por qué ha perdido interés en pretender a otras personas, por qué le aterra la idea de que el joven Mazoku se canse y finalmente deje de amarlo...

Pero entonces, Wolfram lo toma por el cuello de su camisa y lo besa.

Es un beso impetuoso, demandante, que lo toma por sorpresa. Es empujado con fuerza, y la espalda de Yuuri choca contra la pared. Wolfram atrapa su labio inferior entre sus dientes, y Yuuri apenas logra contener un chillido. Nunca hubiera esperado provenir tanta pasión y zafiedad de los suaves labios rosas de Wolfram. No hay dulzura en sus acciones, sino propósito.

Una lengua, húmeda y cálida, trata de invadir su boca, y Yuuri concede, más por reflejo que por un consciente deseo. Siente su cavidad ser explorada en cada rincón, como si Wolfram fuese un hombre sediento, saciando su necesidad con desesperación.

Tentativamente, Yuuri corresponde.

Mueve sus labios a la par que los de Wolfram, encuentra su lengua a mitad de camino, y el gemido que recibe por sus esfuerzos es tan profundo, tan lúbrico, que despierta una voraz apetencia en él hasta ahora desconocida. Toma su rostro entre sus manos, hunde sus dedos entre sus rizos, y profundiza el beso.

Siente a Wolfram estremecerse, y quiere más, necesita más. Invierte sus posiciones, presionándolo a él contra la pared, y el jadeo que provoca lo hace sentirse mareado, ebrio en ardiente deseo.

Es un accidente cuando presiona su rodilla contra la entrepierna de Wolfram, buscando acortar todo tipo de separación entre ellos, pero cuando lo hace, siente la dureza de su miembro y es recordado que la persona frente a él es un varón. Los labios que succionan su lengua, las manos ansiosas que recorren sus hombros, espalda, cabellos, incapaz de quedarse quietas, son de un hombre como él.

Y, en ese momento de revelación, Yuuri no alcanza a comprender como es que le dio tanto valor a algo tan intrascendente. Yuuri desea a Wolfram; Yuuri ama a Wolfram; tal cual es, y nada más importa.

Presiona su pierna contra él una vez más, y engulle con deleite el gemido que su acción provoca. Las caderas de Wolfram se remueven bajo él, buscando más contacto, rozando su firmeza contra su pierna, desvergonzado. Yuuri levanta una de sus piernas, y la sostiene a su costado, presionando su propia erección directamente contra la de él.

Wolfram echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

- _Yuuri_.- gime entonces, y es el sonido más dulce y erótico que alguna vez haya escuchado, y que lo hace temblar en placer íntimo y exquisito.

Toma su oportunidad para probar su piel, pálida y tersa, dejando húmedos besos a lo largo de cuello, dando largos lengüetazos que culminan bajo su oreja, cuyo lóbulo atrapa entre sus dientes, y lo muerde ligeramente. Wolfram se sostiene de sus hombros como si su vida dependiese de ello, y la fricción entre sus cuerpos es tanta, que Yuuri podría jurar que siente hasta el último eslabón en la bragueta de su pantalón.

-Deberíamos...-Inicia, y le cuesta trabajo recordar el resto por la forma en que Wolfram ondula sus caderas contra las suyas.- Deberíamos parar.-Finaliza algunos segundos después.

El joven mazoku no parece darse por aludido, distraído por las tortuosas olas de placer. Requiere de gran esfuerzo de su parte el apartarse de Wolfram cuando cada nervio de cuerpo le pide lo contrario, si bien es solo lo suficiente para atraer su atención.

-Deberíamos parar.-Reitera, y Wolfram obedece. Lo mira con sus ojos oscurecidos en lascivia y súbito temor, sus labios entre abiertos, brillantes e inflamados. Es la visión más bella que jamás haya visto, y la posesividad que nace de sus entrañas al pensar que algún invitado o guardia atisbe a Wolfram en ese estado, lo hace resistir a la tentación de besarlo nuevamente.- Será mejor que vayamos a mi habitación, alguien puede vernos.

Wolfram parece meditarlo, y Yuuri es incapaz de controlar sus ojos y manos cuando hallan su camino hacia los labios carnosos de Wolfram nuevamente, presionándolos con el pulgar. No cree que pueda volver a pasar un solo día sin probarlos, sin extrañar su sabor. Wolfram lame su digito una vez, y Yuuri resiste la tentación de introducirlo, tragando saliva con fuerza.

-No me importa.-Musita Wolfram, en un quejido. En un fluido, preciso movimiento, desabotona se pantalón contrario, y se arrodilla frente a él.

-¡Wolfram!-Tartamudea en sorpresa, sus manos encontrando refugio en los suaves rizos áureos, indeciso entre apartarlo o acercarlo más hacia él.

-Ya no puedo esperar.-Reconoce, aprisionando el cierre de sus ropas entre sus aperlados dientes, tirando de él cuidadosamente, y Yuuri siente sus rodillas temblar en ansias.

La imagen de Wolfram bajando sus pantalones, su ropa interior, es abrumadora, salida de un sueño. Observa a Wolfram con fascinación, absorbiendo hasta el último detalle, desde la forma en que su cabello cae reposa sobre su frente, hasta la forma en que relame sus labios ansiosamente cuando libera su miembro de sus confines. Su sangre corre diligente en sus venas, y su excitación se refleja en la forma en que su miembro palpita bajo el escrutinio de los ojos verdes.

Lo sostiene casi con delicadeza, cerrando su puño alrededor de él, apreciando su grosor y su peso, y su mano se siente lisa sobre su firme carne cuando masajea sus dígitos sobre su longitud. Se han visto sin ropas con anterioridad, si bien en otro tipo de situaciones y no de forma tan cercana, pero Yuuri no se había detenido a considerar, hasta ahora, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Wolfram sobre él, viéndolo jadear y estremecerse solo por la oportunidad de tenerlo entre sus manos, cuánto tiempo debió añorar el poder tocarlo de forma tan intima; Cuántas noches debió pasar a su lado, fantaseando con la idea de tomarlo entre sus labios mientras Yuuri dormía, ignaro a sus deseos.

La idea lo hace embestir la mano que lo aprisiona, y Wolfram le lanza una sonrisa lobuna. Él no es el único impaciente.

En un rápido movimiento, como tratando de no desperdiciar más tiempo, Wolfram retira su mano, escupiendo en su palma, retomando sus caricias antes de que Yuuri pueda protestar. Esta vez lo frota con rudeza, apretándolo con más confianza, bajando el prepucio lentamente hasta descubrir la cabeza húmeda; y Yuuri lleva una mano a su boca, para contener un ruidoso gemido. La acción no le pasa desapercibida a Wolfram, que se inclina para depositar un beso sobre la punta.

- _Wolfram-_ Gimotea, con fuego en sus pulmones y electricidad en cada nervio de su cuerpo.-  _Más._

Besos continúan siendo repartidos bajo sus glándulas, en el frenillo, en la gruesa vena en la parte inferior de su falo, sin detener el movimiento de su mano. Una gota blanquecina se forma en la punta, y Wolfram la limpia con la lengua, presionando contra su uretra como si buscara más de ese líquido.

-Salado.-Nota, su voz tomando un tono profundo y necesitado.

Su boca se cierra completamente sobre su cabeza, y succiona levemente. Yuuri curvea los dedos de sus pies en éxtasis, mordiendo su labio inferior en un esfuerzo fútil por contener el impulso de mover sus caderas y cierra los ojos. No va a durar demasiado.

Poco a poco, Wolfram comienza a engullir más y más de su longitud, succionando con fuerza, haciendo a Yuuri perder más de su cordura y auto control, hasta que las embestidas del segundo se vuelven bruscas, y no puede evitar tirar de los cabellos de Wolfram para marcar un ritmo más rápido, más profundo. Siente la vibración de los gemidos de Wolfram por todo su cuerpo, mientras le permite tomar las riendas, hallando placer en dejarlo usar su boca como le plazca.

Cuando Yuuri abre los ojos nuevamente, incapaz de continuar privándose de la visión a sus pies, se encuentra con ojos claros nublados en lujuria, fijados en su rostro, gimiendo con desespero. Lo ve mover sus manos de forma errática, perdidas en algún lugar de su regazo, y a pesar de no alcanzar a verlo desde su perspectiva, no lo necesita, es evidente: Wolfram se está tocando así mismo. Se está masturbando mientras lo toma en su boca, con su saliva bañando el miembro que lo penetra, acumulándose hasta gotear en el suelo.

Su mente queda en blanco. Presiona la cabeza de Wolfram hasta la base, hasta ver y sentir su nariz acariciando su vello púbico, y lo sostiene ahí mientras se corre en su garganta. Distantemente lo escucha atragantarse, pero solo lo suelta después de asegurarse de depositar hasta la última gota de su semilla en él.

Una vez que su clímax pasa, sus piernas ceden, haciéndolo caer al suelo, exhausto y satisfecho. Wolfram recarga su frente contra su hombro, con escalofríos aún recorriendo su figura, y Yuuri se sosiega lo suficiente para comprobar su estado: Se había corrido también, el líquido en su mano siendo evidencia de su placer. Con sus dedos sobre su barbilla, levanta su rostro. Wolfram tiene rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas, y hay un hilillo blanco deslizándose de la comisura de su boca, luce tan vulnerable, tan frágil, como un ángel corrompido. No había sido su intención ser tan brusco con él; y mientras recuperan el aliento, reparte besos en su barbilla, su nariz, sus parpados, su frente, de forma casi reverencial.

-No voy a casarme con él. -Rompe el silencio Wolfram, algún tiempo después, con voz rasposa- No voy a casarme con nadie. Haré lo que me pidas.

Yuuri lo acuna entre sus brazos, husmeando su fragante cabellera. En realidad, no quiere que lo obedezca ciegamente. No quiere que abandone sus ambiciones, ni que deje de tomar sus propias decisiones. No quiere atarlo a sus caprichos y voluntades. Jamás ha deseado eso y jamás se lo pediría.

Sin embargo...

-¿Lo que sea?-Cuestiona con emoción, y casi puede ver el arrepentimiento en la soñolienta expresión de Wolfram.

 

**V**

-Así que no solo cancela nuestra cita semanal a último minuto, sino que me deja plantada en el baile al que usted mismo me invitó y luego me cita de nuevo solo para informarme que planea retomar su romance con su antiguo prometido. Es usted el peor pretendiente que he tenido, su majestad.- Yuuri agacha la mirada, avergonzado. Había decidido continuar con la cita pendiente solo porque lo había prometido, pero no tiene caso continuar pretendiendo que tienen algún futuro juntos. Lady Elizabeth, que había resultado poseer una constitución atlética oculta debajo de sus abultados vestidos y un talento natural para los deportes, arroja la pelota en su dirección de nuevo.- Ah, desearía sentirme ofendida, pero era tan evidente que ni siquiera estoy sorprendida.

-¿Evidente?-Yuuri atrapa la pelota con su guante, y la lanza en dirección de Lady Elizabeth de nuevo.

\- Después de que intentase jugar a la carrera de obstáculos con aquel arbusto después de ver a Lord von Bielefield en los jardines, se me ocurrió que la veracidad de los rumores de su desagrado hacia él estaban tan retorcidos como el resto, así que por pura curiosidad saqué a colación su nombre en nuestras siguientes conversaciones, y, bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo? Su expresión se volvía tan radiante, que bien podría iluminar la oscuridad de los fríos calabozos por sí sola. Era bastante tierno, pero también desesperante. Oh, su majestad, por adorable que resulte en ocasiones, incluso la ingenuidad tiene sus límites.

-Estoy trabajando en ello.-Replica, tallándose la nuca. Así de obvio era para otros entonces...- Espera, si es así, ¿Por qué continuaste con el cortejo?

-Si fallaba en salir con usted, mi familia me presionaría para intentarlo con otros Lords, y muchos de ellos son verdaderamente aburridos.-Explica con sencillez.- Además estaba intrigada, quería saber qué tan lejos llegarían ambos antes de ceder, quién sería el primero en quebrarse.

Siempre tiene la manía de hacerle parecer que el resto del mundo son sus juguetes, y si bien no es una imagen placentera ni una actitud que Yuuri aprecie, es verdad que había sido ella quien le había asegurado a todo aquel que preguntara por él en la fiesta, que Yuuri había bebido demasiado, y se había retirado a sus aposentos temprano. Por supuesto, no todos lo habían creído, pero afortunadamente Yozak se encargó de convencer a Conrad de que no sería una buena idea ir tras él en esos momentos.

-El cortejo tal vez ha sido oficialmente interrumpido, pero espero que cumpla su promesa, majestad. Cuando me habló de este deporte en particular, lo hizo sonar más interesante que simplemente arrojar una pelota de un lado al otro.

-¡Por supuesto! La próxima vez jugaremos de verdad, aunque Wolfram insistirá en estar presente.- Le había costado algún rato tranquilizarlo lo suficiente para convencerlo de que lo dejara hacer esto a solas, y no está ansioso por hacerlo de nuevo.- Espero que no te moleste.

Lady Elizabeth, que había dejado de privarse de ciertos placeres que podrían ser considerados indignos de alguien de su categoría, sonríe maliciosamente, mostrando todos sus dientes en sadistico deleite.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Seguramente será divertido.- Declara, probablemente visualizando las formas que en podría provocarlos a ambos en su próximo encuentro. A Yuuri le agrada, y sabe bien que es inofensiva, pero no cree que alguna vez pueda acostumbrarse a la perturbadora discordancia entre su apariencia y su personalidad. Menos mal que se ha convertido en su amiga, aunque solo puede desearle suerte a su futuro consorte.

**-*-**

-Esto es estúpido.- Anuncia Wolfram, recargado en el marco de la puerta, vistiendo un camisón color jade, de encaje, su expresión aquella de desaprobación.

-Dijiste que harías lo que sea.-Le recuerda Yuuri, sonriente, su cabeza recargada entre sus manos.

Wolfram rueda los ojos, finalmente encaminándose hacia la cama, tomando su usual lugar junto a Yuuri.

-Sabes que esto lo hubiese hecho me lo hubieras pedido o no.

-Pero es lo único que quiero hacer.-Se encoge de hombros Yuuri, cubriéndolos a ambos con los gruesos cobertores, sintiendo las sábanas frías y acogedoras. -No deseo nada más.

-No es exactamente lo que esperaba cuando me pediste que durmiera contigo.-Refunfuña junto a él, y Yuuri siente sus mejillas arder. Debió escoger mejor sus palabras cuando hizo su petición.- En especial cuando me indicaste que usara este camisón en particular.

-¡Dormir a tu lado fue una de las cosas que más extrañé en tu ausencia!-Justifica, sintiéndose ridículo de pronto. Al demonio, no está siendo nada excepto honesto. Y no es como si no quisiera tomar su palabra en el sentido perverso de su sugerencia, Yuuri de verdad quiere hacerlo, pero no considera un crimen indultar en inocentes placeres como aquel, al menos por ahora. Dará lo mejor de sí para tenerlo satisfecho en tanto esté en sus posibilidades, está decidido a ello, así que Wolfram definitivamente no tiene de qué preocuparse.-Y ese fue el único camisón que dejaste atrás, después de que te fuiste. Supongo que, no lo sé, solo quería ver que lo usarás una vez más, conmigo.

-Excepto que no fue el único, todos los demás estaban en mi habitación, idiota. No esperabas que fuera a usar esto frente a desconocidos, ¿o sí? Aún tengo un orgullo que preservar.

-...¿En serio?- Se le ocurre que tal vez debió consultarlo con la servidumbre. Hace la nota mental de recordarles, especialmente al nuevo personal, que hagan espacio entre su closet y cajones para las ropas de Wolfram. No tiene caso que continúen en sus propios aposentos cuando Yuuri no planea dejarlo descansar lejos de él.

Tampoco le gusta la idea de que continúe viéndose forzado a despistar a los guardias, y a caminar a hurtadillas en los pasillos a mitad de la noche. Tendrá que hablar con Gwendal al respecto, aunque no está seguro de cómo lo tomará, tal vez si pone a Conrad y Lady Celi de su lado...

-Lo decía enserio.-Musita Wolfram con seriedad, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Si hay algo que desees, y que yo pueda...

-No quiero casarme aún. -Confiesa con honestidad, lo había pensado por un largo tiempo ya, y había alcanzado aquella conclusión- La primera vez que nos comprometimos, nos saltamos todos los pasos. Lo hicimos todo al revés. Pero ahora tenemos una segunda oportunidad, y quiero aprovecharla al máximo. Eso significa no apresurarnos.

Su mano encuentra la de Wolfram bajo las sábanas, y entrelaza sus dedos, mirándolo con el alma en los ojos.

-Así que... si me preguntas qué es lo que quiero, supongo que la respuesta es: Lo mismo que tú. Quiero estar a tu lado. Quiero hacerte mi prometido. Sé de que las cosas aquí no funcionan de la misma forma que en la tierra, pero... pero quiero hacerlas bien, aunque tal vez me tome un tiempo averiguar cómo...¿Esperarías por mi hasta entonces?

-Idiota, ni siquiera necesitas preguntarlo.- La respuesta de Wolfram es inmediata, su voz extinguiéndose a la par que adquiere un tono de ternura.- Esperaría por siempre solo por ti.

-Prometo defender tu honor las veces que sea necesario.

-Seguro.-Replica con poca convicción.

Se siente liberado. Como si por fin, después de tanto tiempo, estuviese siendo fiel a sí mismo. No comprende cómo pudo negarles esto a ambos en primer lugar, cuando claramente lo deseaban con tanta intensidad.

-Te amo.-Dice, y es la primera vez que lo dice en voz alta, pero suena familiar, como una melodía que había estado atascada en su mente desde hace tiempo, y solo ahora recordara la lírica. Se siente tan natural como respirar, tan lógico como inclinarse hasta él, y robarle un beso entre la oscuridad.

-Lo sé.-Suspira Wolfram, lleno de calidez. Con esa sonrisa tan única que reservaba solo para él.

Cuando Yuuri se entrega al cansancio y sopor, lo es con una sonrisa contenta, y sintiéndose completo mientras escucha la respiración de Wolfram junto a él, cada vez más y más rítmica.

 

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/F: El yuuram siempre será OTP en mi corazón. ¡Gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
